The present invention relates to the field of cutting processes and relates more specifically to a method for cutting patterns from thin sheets of material for use as templates. In the manufacture of apparel, it is well known to cut a fabric material in a multi-ply layup on cutting tables. A marker defining an array of apparel pieces as cut from the layup is initially prepared by manually arranging master patterns for each of the pieces in a manner which makes most effective use of the fabric from which the apparel pieces are eventually cut. The patterns themselves may also be utilized as templates for guiding a cutting tool along a cutting path through the fabric material.
Consequently, it is desirable to prepare patterns or templates from materials which are capable of withstanding the wear and tear of marker making and cutting processes. Such materials typically include paper, cardboard, plastic and sheet metal. Plastic, however, is favored by many manufacturers because it is less expensive than metal and more easily cut, and it is more durable than paper or cardboard.
In the past, plastic patterns have been prepared by either scribing a plastic sheet material in accordance with the shape of a desired pattern or by cutting through the material along a line of cut defining the pattern. Scribing machines that are automatically controlled from a program tape in which the pattern shapes are stored require relatively higher power because the process basically must remove material along the scribing path. On the other hand, the cutting machines utilize a blade which severs the material in a lower power operation as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,522,753 and 3,548,699.
It has been found that further improvements in the process of cutting patterns are possible. Lower power consumption can be achieved, and at the same time, the integrity of the machine is more thoroughly protected. It is, accordingly, a general object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for forming patterns from sheet material.